


Discoveries

by SWAG_77, ThrawnInAMovie (SWAG_77), ThrawnXSabine (SWAG_77)



Series: Star Wars Actors Guild 77 stories [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Had to do some parts over, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnInAMovie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnXSabine
Summary: The Arc Pulse Generator was a superweapon created by the Mandalorian Sabine Wren when she was a cadet into the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. Tiber Saxon was the Minister of Defense that follows his brother, Viceroy of Mandalore, Gar Saxon. Tiber Saxon pushes the edge on Sabine Wren and her weapon creation. Then he violates her innocence. Work In Progress (WIP) and non-con.





	1. The Duchess

Sabine Wren tightens the last screws into the assembly piece she builds for her sculpture masking as the Arc Pulse Generator as she promises to the new Imperial overseers of Mandalore. Small scale studies show that the Arc Pulse Generator works when mounted on vehicles and starships. The focusing beam melts the core of the beskar alloy while avoiding any pre-programmed armor into the computers. At least that is what she touted to Clan Saxon, particularly Tiber Saxon wants. But, she was only a 14-year-old lanky Imperial cadet and only desires to please everyone in her workgroup which has failed the class project. Sabine Wren’s idea of the Arc Pulse Generator, she labels as the Duchess -- of Mandalore who lays ash to the planet as Maul the Zabrak to overthrow her and kill the Death Watch Overlord Pre Vizsla.  Sabine had not been born at that time, and now the Galactic Empire rules Mandalore through machinations unknown. It is as if they erased that history.

“ONE. LAST. TORQUE.” Sabine strains to speak as she twists the wrench tighter then determines if her last physical movement holds the seal with a datapad.

Then Tiber Saxon strolls into the room in white plastoid armor that is not Mandalorian but very much Imperial. His messy blonde hair covers his receding hairline in a combover. His hair loss started when his brother became viceroy of Mandalore, Gar Saxon. The rumor is that Tiber’s ego exploded once the Empire appeared on Mandalore. Tiber had one course at the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant on firing a blaster. Not that he had any skills in anything that the Empire wants, except silly Grav-Ball, and he plays that game poorly. All Tiber can do is what the Mandalorians would say: "sheb’urcyin" or kiss the behinds of the Imperials, and Tiber did that exceedingly well, often quoting that the Emperor has shown him the way to enlightenment since the Jedi were traitors to the Republic, and now Galactic Empire.

Most Mandalorians shrug, and Sabine is old enough to understand why they did. Neither the Republic or the Separatists were that good for the Galaxy.

“Hi, Sabine!” Tiber Saxon chirps. “How’s our gun manufacturing today?”

Sabine ignores his irksome reference as to “gun manufacturing” by not returning her gaze on his mug. “It’s fine. Few more measurements to make. It’ll take me a day or two to complete them.”

“Well, cyar'ika,  I need your weapon -- err -- to show the Empire.” Tiber hovers close to Sabine’s tiny frame as she backs away to loop around to another torque point.

“Copy that. But if these modifications are incomplete, there will be a total system failure.” Her voice stops then she looks up at him, pushing up her tiny goggles. “You agreed to a test run without my knowledge? I am the designer.”

“You said you could scale up and build this ‘gun’ - err - weapon? Did you lie to me, cyar'ika? Since I am the Minister of Defense, I can take whatever I want in the name of the Empire.”

Sabine stops ratching the wrench without showing her disgust at Tiber calling her "cyar'ika" or "darling or sweetheart". She grabs a hydrospanner to show him she is not his sweetheart. “Would you not want to make sure the Arc Pulse Generator works before you show your prize plans to the Empire?”  She activates the lights from the hydrospanner directly into his eyes and moves to various joint touchpoints on the Duchess. “And what’s the vehicle you will use, Tiber? A droid? A landspeeder? What?” Underneath her breath, she says, "Di'kut." for "idiot".

Tiber moves to her side to see her mouth and where she works. He leans on the equipment and twirls away from her line of sight. “I was hoping, and you’d help me with that -- Mesh'la.”

Then she drops the tool and screams. Tiber is flirting with her, and she is 14 years old, calling her "beautiful" with that flutter from his tongue. “OUCH!” She yanks off her goggles and glares at him.

Tiber rushes to her and cradles her hand and the wound. His queasiness shown by his squint shows he cannot stand the sight of blood. “Let me see? Eww. Nayc. Get that away from me.”

Sabine shifts her head when she watches Tiber, then turns to her cut that is barely bleeding, now. She grabs adhesive to glob it over the wound and smooths over it. It was less than 2 millimeters wide and 0.25 millimeters deep. “I think you should go, Minister Tiber Saxon. I will have your weapon ready in three days, tops.”

 

* * *

 

Tiber grabs her shoulder to yank her out of the laboratory. “Let's take a break - Mesh'la. Do you drink Netra Gal?” A milk Mandalorian ale, which is the only thing that makes Tiber Saxon close to a Mandalorian with his prancing around in Imperial Stormtrooper gear.

Unable to fight him off Sabine manages to push him away and stumbles to the outside quad nearby where she works. The local bars were a block away. “Nayc. I do not drink. I really should return to my duties if I am to complete your project in three days.”

“Nonsense. I can get droids to finish it. They have your datapad that has the calculations, right?” Tiber laughs. He drags her tiny bicep as she trots behind him to enter the bar with Sabine. She sees several holocams records her, and she starts to fidget. Tiber's cheesy grin causes him to sit in an isolated booth further away from the holocams, although many were there. Interestingly, there were ID-9 probedroids that hover in the place as it plays blaring music that no one her age listens to that. Oldies. No Modal Nodes or Max Rebo. Now their music is popular in some corners of the galaxy.

The bar is filled with a mix of Mandalorians from various clans, Stormtroopers and TIE fighter pilots and a few low ranking gray-suited Imperial officers. Not much in the way of decor. A drab place. Sabine experimented with some graffiti with a few rebellious cadets late at night to tag places. The outside walls of this bar may have been one of the tagger spots. It got painted over immediately, but the idea is to get it on there and not get caught. Her mind ruminates, and perhaps she should suggest to the graffiti group to tag the bar again.

A waitress droid comes to the table to take their order, and Tiber spoke for their order. The waitress droid leaves, and then returns quickly to hand him the ales. While he purposely turns his back toward Sabine, he adds an unknown substance to one of the glass mugs and gives her the "tainted" ale. Then he salutes for libations, and they drink.

Within seconds, Sabine, a 14-year-old girl, suddenly becomes loopy. Her eyes drop, and her body unable to move. She can barely keep her head up as her neck muscles give. She slurs her words. “What did you put into my drun--ckckk.”

She heard a click from an Imperial ID9 probe droid flash cam take her picture. Then her body being roughly groped as her legging push off, exposing her tiny legs. Another click from a microprobe droid flash cam. Finally, she felt saliva in her ear roll to her mouth; she was unable to move as she heard another click from a probedroid flash cam.

A small tear releases from her eye. She knows what Tiber is doing, but is helpless to do anything about it. Why would he do this to her?

 

* * *

 

One drunk Mandalorian group stumbles pasts them and sees the flash from the probedroids. He glares down at Tiber and a girl he slightly recognizes. The leader drinks and clears his throat. “OYA! Tiber, what did I tell you about that babysitting jobs?”

A girl walks up, and Sabine knows her, Ketsu Onyo, a lookout for the rebellious cadet graffiti group. “Nejohnaa Viba! Babysitting money pays his bills.” She studies Sabine as her eyes unable to open. She watches the shoulder movements of Tiber Saxon and discovers his hand wraps abound Sabine’s tiny body, and his other hand is not on an appropriate place.

Another adult fem-Mando walks in full-armor as Ketsu Onyo stares in fear in fluent Mandalorian language blurts. “Teti Viba, is that Countess Ursa Wren’s adi’ika?”

“Ah, Tiber Saxon, you know Vidya says you have a royal as your babysitting date. Adi - I mean - child marriage has been unlawful for eons." Teti Viba barrels down into him.  "So, please tell us, traitor, what are you doing with one of ours?”

“Babysitting.”

Suddenly, a kick at his table, flips it over and puts a muzzle to his mouth. “BANTHA OSIK HUT’TUUN!” Dr. Vidya Wren glares at him. _“YOU ARE KRIFFIN WITH MY COUSIN’S DAUGHTER!”_

Stormtroopers rush in with their weapons aimed at them as Tiber Saxon shows a slight grin.

“What are you going to do now, kill us with these Imperial Di’kutlae? Are you going to kill TEH MANDO’ADE KYR’TSAD, SHEB'URYCIN?” Commander Teti Viba aims his weapons at the stormtroopers. “Kets’ika, grab the vod’ika, now.”

“You can’t get far, you know. There is a blockade, and I have the proof. Don't think you'll be doing any more jobs for the Mandalore anymore!” Tiber arrogance peaks as Stormtroopers surround him.

Ketsu wraps Sabine’s arm around her shoulder carefully and drags her away from him. “You are a demogolka darmanda, Tiber Saxon, and revenge will happen to you.” They activate their jetpacks and leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Tiber Saxon races back to the laboratory as the droids work on Arc Pulse Generator. A hologram appears from the Imperial Director Orson Krennic. “Show me what you’ve got, here?”

Tiber speaks eloquently touting its power to a final refrain.

“Not interesting. Thank you.” The hologram dissipates.  

Tiber dials another contact, as a hologram for a blonde haired woman appears. “Prince Xizor of the Falleen Black Sun Organization would be interested.”


	2. It's Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Grand Admiral Thrawn learns what Tiber Saxon has done to Sabine Wren, Thrawn will do everything in his power, within the "law" and then some to protect Sabine Wren. If she asks to kill him, he will make sure that happens. Thrawn's vengeance is not marked by irrationality or erraticness, and it is coolly calculated.

_(6 years after SABINE WREN left the Imperial Academy at Mandalore)_  
  
Grand Admiral Thrawn reads the holoscreen carefully as he studies the builds of TIE fighters ships when he gets the encrypted holograms he requested from Mandalore about the Mandalorian Artist Sabine Wren. He muses. “Took long enough.” Places the cards into the holoprojector, as a very young child, Sabine Wren discusses the Arc Pulse Generator.

“The middle part of the generator with the beams move to melt the armor of selection,” Thrawn speaks of his analysis. “The relays along of small arc energy design are similar to a similar reactor design of ThyChani Sun Guard 'Sylibus Etretchon', the famous artist-engineer on Thyrsus. She is quite smart if she learned of his reactor designs.”

He calls up the schematics, then the test-firing. The test-firing started with small mock-up models with precise calculations to the larger designs. “Indeed it melts the armor as expected metal alloy or plastoid. But not organic?”

Then on the holoscreen, a loud explosion sounds on the Arc Pulse Generator, from a grenade launched at it. As Thrawn watches several stormtroopers race to save the essential parts, he sees, a band of Mandalorians flee the scene, one in partially painted armor of Sabine Wren. She lands in front of Tiber Saxon and punches him out as another Mandalorian pleads with her to leave him.  Sabine Wren agrees to stop her rage assault against Saxon and leaves. Thrawn places his hand on his chin in the assessment.

He comms his Communication Officer, Kuurtzin. “Were there any more transmissions from Tiber Saxon’s that I need to know about?”

“Not from the Governor, sir,” Kuurtzin replies at the Comm Center. “But we scanned the entire document and have discovered encryption overlayed within the main transmission saying the request did not originate from Mandalore.”

“He’s hiding something.” Thrawn’s barely audible murmur.

“Sir?”

“Do you have those decryptions?” Thrawn asks.

“We do.” Certain but evasive. “Sir, I prefer to hand them to you if you don’t mind?”

“Alright, Captain, I await your arrival.”

As Thrawn waits, he replays the initial test of the Arc Pulse Generator to its initial sabotage with Sabine's thermal detonators that blow color paint in the explosive material. Then he compares the pieces to the blueprints. “Those are not the correct designs to what we see physically. Why did she not want to build this weapon?”

Captain Kuurtzin enters with the datacard as he gestures to play it on Grand Admiral Thrawn’s projector. A hologram appears where Sabine is creating the final precise torques to each of the posidriver arc generators. It shows the casual entry of Tiber Saxon, with his voice overlay, then Sabine’s burn wound.

“Is Saxon truly a Mandalorian Verda?” Thrawn spats at unremarkably Tiber Saxon's utter laziness.

“No. Sir. By birth, his family immigrated from an Outer Rim planet to Mandalore when the Mandalorians supported the Old Republic.” Captain Kuurtzin eludes. “He is probably from Seswenna. I could ask the lab to determine his genetic profile if you’d like?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Thrawn smiles internally as to the artistic design of the weapon is a rough interpretation of a white hole in space and uses some astrophysics calculations. Thrawn internally grins while his outward appearance remains stoic. "Sabine learned that from my remote holovid class. Such true artistry.”

Thrawn stops the transmission and comms Captain Pellaeon and Commodore Karyn Faro to watch the hologram. Pellaeon and Faro arrive immediately from their posts as Thrawn restarts the hologram.

Tiber Saxon grabs Sabine Wren and puts an unknown substance in her beverage, then proceeds to assault her.

Thrawn’s red-in-red eyes light in rage as he glares around his office at his staff. “Turn it off Captain Kuurtzin, I’ve seen enough.”

After a long moment, Captain Karyn Faro enunciates her words. ”Sir, this cannot be allowed in the Empire. I will not allow it.”

“Sir, Saxon has had previous complaints from other girls at the Imperial Academies, not just Mandalorian girls,” Pelleaeon adds.

“Sir, I will submit assault reports to the Death Troopers and inform the family,” Kuurtzin responds.

Thrawn raises his hand and presses the advance button. His eyes close to absorb the comments in the feed as Sabine is saved by what seems as if the Mandalorians already knew of Saxon’s abuse. “Sabine may have no idea of this incident. None of her art or paintings allude to this incident happening, except—” Thrawn flips through his created catalog for Sabine’s art and shows the armor piece. “This one. Her powerful armor. She manages her feelings and pain by changing the painting designs on her armor.” Thrawn’s voice inflects from his surprise of his new discovery. “Simpletons would think she changes her designs because of her unstable mood—because she is just Mandalorian teenage girl.” He chuckles lightly. ”But she does it to protect her psyche from this traumatic incident. The discoloration on her Iron Heart piece shows her pain at it is or was. Right now, the Iron Heart piece is bright in color, and it appears that her heart has healed—stronger—with the Rebels.”

“Sir, I can see that, but it still does not negate what Governor Tibor Saxon did.” Karyn Faro spoke.

Thrawn plays the rest of the recording to sell the equipment to the highest bidder. “Krennic was not interested. But the Falleen Prince was. Predictable.” He stops the the holovid footage to stare at Faro for a moment.

Pelleaeon ventures. “We fight the Mandalorians on their turf, and it would rally the masses. But if we bring Tiber Saxon to his knees under the Empire, we could destroy only him and avoid an open war with the Empire and the Mandalorians.”

Faro asks, “But what do we show our women who serve the Empire?”

Thrawn puts his hands behind his back and studies outside his window. “Tell Governor Saxon I want a prototype demonstration of his Arc Pulse Generator, immediately. It will be powerful, but the range will be insufficient. I will make him work with Sabine Wren, and then we shall see the disposal of a fine weapon out of the hands of the Mandalorians.”

Faro did not vocally gawk in her objection. “Sir, won’t the presence of this weapon retraumatize the girl?”

Thrawn turns to look at her, calmly. “I hope not. But our Governor Saxon will deserve her rage. If it gets too much, we will lend assistance should she want it.” He pauses. “If Saxon tries to escape with the weapon, the weapon will be destroyed to protect the Emperor.”

All the officers nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

Then, Thrawn asks for Kuurtzin to stay. “Captian Kuurtzin, I need to you scrub the entire HoloNet of all copies of this extreme incident of Sabine Wren. No one should ever learn what happened to her unless she wishes to speak of it. I hope you understand the discretion of this matter. Dismissed.”

Captain Kuurtzin bows in compliance and commences his task as ordered by Grand Admiral Thrawn.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sir, the holographic area is ready on your mark." Captain Kuurtzin remarks for Grand Admiral Thrawn to watch the test firing of the Governor Tiber Saxon's rebuilt weapon designed by Sabine Wren.

"Thank you, Captain." Thrawn steps in the field of view and waits for Governor Tiber Saxon to appear on the hologram, late.


End file.
